Diario de una sumisa
by roanva
Summary: Serena es una joven periodista, independiente, inteligente, atractiva, sexualmente activa y liberada… Pero en sus relaciones sexuales le gustan cosas diferentes de las que podríamos considerar "normales": a ella le excita que le azoten, le humillen y la sometan; en definitiva, le gusta ser una sumisa..
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Sophie Morgan. La historia se llama "DIARIO DE UNA SUMISA". La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. **

**El libro es bastante fuerte, erótico.** **En este libro conoceremos la humillación de la protagonista, todo lo que debía hacer para llegar a su clímax, y no solo eso claro, explicara como nació su gusto por el sado, y la vergüenza que le daba admitir que le gustaba este tipo de relación. Hay algunas cosas que no comparto, y que se me ha hecho imposible de imaginarlas, pero bueno, en la viña del Señor hay para todos los gustos…**

**Esta adaptación me la ha solicitado Selene Kou Chiba. Tarde pero seguro amiga. Gracias.**

**Repito. SIN NINGUN TIPO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… **

Diario de una sumisa

Sinopsis:

Serena es una joven periodista, independiente, inteligente, atractiva, sexualmente activa y liberada… Pero en sus relaciones sexuales le gustan cosas diferentes de las que podríamos considerar "normales": a ella le excita que le azoten, le humillen y la sometan; en definitiva, le gusta ser una sumisa.. Sus primeras experiencias en este ámbito tienen lugar mientras está en la Universidad. Cuando termina sus estudios y consigue su primer trabajo, conocerá a un hombre de su edad con el que forja una gran amistad. Pero al final ambos se dan cuenta de que les van las mismas cosas y con él aprenderá realmente lo que es la sumisión-dominación y el sado-masoquismo…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Sophie Morgan. La historia se llama "DIARIO DE UNA SUMISA". La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. **

**El libro es bastante fuerte, erótico.** **En este libro conoceremos la humillación de la protagonista, todo lo que debía hacer para llegar a su clímax, y no solo eso claro, explicara como nació su gusto por el sado, y la vergüenza que le daba admitir que le gustaba este tipo de relación. Hay algunas cosas que no comparto, y que se me ha hecho imposible de imaginarlas, pero bueno, en la viña del Señor hay para todos los gustos…**

**Esta adaptación me la ha solicitado Selene Kou Chiba. Tarde pero seguro amiga. Gracias.**

**Repito. SIN NINGUN TIPO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… **

*** * * U_U * * * T_T * * * X_X * * * **

Prólogo

PUEDE que hubieras salido a atender una llamada de tu móvil cuando reparaste en nosotros, o que, de tener ese hábito, hubieras estado apurando un cigarrillo furtivo antes de regresar al calor del bar.

Sea como fuere, hemos atraído tu atención, de pie en un hueco entre los edificios, al otro lado de la calle, no lejos de donde tú estás.

No me malinterpretes, con eso no estoy insinuando que sea especialmente deslumbrante, o que lo sea él. Parecemos una pareja normal y corriente que ha salido a divertirse, ni extravagante en el vestir ni escandalosa en el hablar, ni siquiera destacable por lo poco que destaca. Pero algo está fraguándose entre nosotros, una intensidad que te detiene en seco y te empuja a mirar a pesar de que hace un frío que pela y ya te disponías a entrar para reunirte con tus amigos.

Su mano me aprieta el brazo con una vehemencia tan visible incluso desde donde tú estás, que por un momento te preguntas si me dejará una marca. Me ha empujado contra la pared y con su otra mano me tiene firmemente agarrada del pelo, de modo que cuando intento desviar la mirada —¿para pedir ayuda?— no puedo.

No es un hombre especialmente grande o corpulento, de hecho, probablemente lo describirías como un tipo anodino en el caso de que te tomaras la molestia de describirlo. Pero algo en él, algo en nosotros, hace que te preguntes por un momento si va todo bien. No puedo apartar los ojos de él, y la evidente magnitud de mi sobrecogimiento hace que tú tampoco puedas. Le estás mirando atentamente, tratando de ver lo que yo veo. Entonces acerca mi cara a la suya con un brusco tirón de pelo que te obliga a avanzar instintivamente unos pasos para intervenir, hasta que esas historias de los diarios sobre buenos samaritanos que sufren una muerte chunga invaden tu cerebro y te detienen en seco.

Más cerca ahora, te percatas de que está hablándome. No puedes oír las frases en su totalidad — no estás tan cerca—, pero sí palabras suficientes para formarte una idea. Porque son palabras evocadoras. Palabras despiadadas. Palabras feas que te instan a pensar que si la cosa va a más, tendrás que intervenir después de todo.

Guarra. Puta.

Observas mi rostro, tan próximo al suyo, y ves la ira brillar en mis ojos. No me ves hablar, porque no hablo. Estoy mordiéndome el labio, como si estuviera reprimiendo el impulso de replicarle, pero permanezco callada. Su mano se enreda un poco más en mis cabellos y se me escapa una mueca de dolor, pero aparte de eso me mantengo inmóvil, no exactamente pasiva —puedes percibir mi pugna por no moverme como si fuera tangible—, pero sí contenida, capeando el ataque verbal.

De pronto, silencio. Está esperando una respuesta. Te acercas un poco más. Si alguien te lo preguntara, dirías que lo hiciste para comprobar si yo estaba bien, pero en el fondo sabes que es curiosidad, simple y pura curiosidad. En nuestra dinámica hay algo salvaje, primario, que te empuja hacia nosotros al tiempo que casi te repele. Casi. Quieres saber qué voy a responder, qué ocurrirá a continuación. Hay algo oscuro y sin embargo irresistible en ello que hace que en lugar de horrorizarte, sientas intriga.

Me ves tragar saliva. Me paso la lengua por el labio inferior para humedecerlo antes de intentar hablar. Comienzo una frase, se me apaga la voz. Cuando al fin susurro mi respuesta, bajo los ojos para escapar de su mirada.

No puedes oírme. Pero puedes oírle a él.

—Más alto.

Me ruborizo. Tengo lágrimas en los ojos pero no puedes distinguir si son de miedo o de rabia.

Mi voz suena más clara esta vez, incluso fuerte en el aire quedo de la noche. Aunque el tono es desafiante, el rubor que desciende desde mis mejillas hasta la clavícula, visible bajo la chaqueta abierta, habla de una vergüenza que no puedo ocultar.

—Soy una guarra. Llevo toda la noche mojada, imaginando que me follas, y lo único que deseo ahora es que nos vayamos a casa y lo hagamos. Por favor.

Mi tono desafiante flaquea en las dos últimas palabras, las cuales emergen como un ruego débil.

Desliza un dedo ocioso por el filo de mi blusa —lo bastante escotada para mostrar cierta hendidura pero sin resultar chabacana— y tiemblo. Cuando habla, el tono de su voz hace que reprimas el impulso de temblar también.

—Ha sonado casi como una súplica. ¿Estás suplicando, guarra?

Ves que empiezo a asentir con la cabeza, pero la mano que me tiene sujeta del pelo me detiene en seco. Trago saliva, cierro los ojos un segundo y contesto.

—Sí. —Una pausa que se extiende hasta convertirse en un vasto silencio. Una exhalación que casi podría interpretarse como un suspiro quedo—. Señor.

Su dedo sigue recorriendo la curva de mis pechos mientras me habla.

—Tengo la impresión de que ahora mismo harías cualquier cosa por correrte. Cualquier cosa. ¿Me equivoco?

No contesto. Mi expresión es de recelo, lo cual te sorprende teniendo en cuenta el tono desesperado de mi voz. Te preguntas qué ha significado ese «cualquier cosa» en el pasado, qué significará ahora.

—¿Te arrodillarías y me chuparías la polla aquí mismo?

Se hace un largo silencio. Aparta la mano del pelo, da un paso atrás y aguarda. Cuando oigo a lo lejos la puerta de un coche me encojo y vuelvo nerviosa la cara para escudriñar la calle. Te veo.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan un segundo, la sorpresa y la vergüenza hacen que abra mucho los ojos antes de girarme de nuevo hacia él. Está inmóvil como una estatua. Sonriendo.

De mi garganta emerge un sonido, mitad sollozo, mitad ruego. Tragando saliva, señalo vagamente la calle.

—¿Ahora? ¿No preferirías…?

Aprieta sus dedos contra mis labios todavía abiertos. Está sonriendo casi con indulgencia, pero su voz suena firme. Imperiosa incluso.

—Ahora.

Lanzo una mirada fugaz en tu dirección. Tú no lo sabes, pero por dentro estoy jugando a una versión adulta de un juego infantil: si no te miro directamente significa que no estás ahí presenciando mi humillación, que no puedes verla porque yo no puedo verte a ti.

Te señalo nerviosamente con la cabeza.

—Aún es temprano, hay gente caminando…

—Ahora.

Estás paralizado, observando el espectro de emociones que cruza por mi rostro. Vergüenza. Desesperación. Ira. Resignación. Abro la boca varias veces para hablar, me lo pienso mejor y callo. Él se limita a observarme atentamente. Tan atentamente como tú. Al final, roja de vergüenza, doblo las rodillas y desciendo hasta la humedad de los adoquines. Mantengo la cabeza gacha. El pelo me cae sobre la cara, y aunque no puedes asegurarlo, crees ver lágrimas brillando en mis mejillas bajo la luz de la farola.

Durante unos segundos permanezco así, arrodillada, sin hacer nada. Luego me ves respirar hondo.

Enderezo los hombros, elevo la mirada hacia él y acerco una mano a su pantalón, pero cuando mis dedos temblorosos alcanzan el cinturón los detiene y me da unas palmaditas en la cabeza, como haría con un perro fiel.

—Buena chica. Sé lo difícil que ha sido. Ahora levántate. Nos iremos a casa y terminaremos allí. Esta noche hace un poco de frío para jugar en la calle.

Con mano solícita, me ayuda a ponerme de pie. Pasamos por tu lado, del brazo. Él sonríe. Te saluda con la cabeza. Tú comienzas a devolverle el saludo antes de detenerte y preguntarte qué demonios estás haciendo. Yo mantengo la mirada gacha, la cabeza inclinada.

Puedes ver que estoy temblando, pero lo que no puedes ver es lo mucho que esta experiencia me ha excitado. Lo duros que tengo los pezones bajo el confinamiento del sujetador. Que mi temblor se debe al subidón de adrenalina provocado por lo que acaba de acontecer ante tus ojos tanto como al frío y la humillación. Lo mucho que me estimula. Que me llena de una manera que no sé explicar. Que lo odio pero al mismo tiempo me encanta. Lo anhelo. Lo ansío.

Tú no puedes ver nada de eso. Solo puedes ver a una mujer temblorosa que se aleja con las rodillas sucias y paso tambaleante.

Esta es mi historia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Sophie Morgan. La historia se llama "DIARIO DE UNA SUMISA". La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. **

**El libro es bastante fuerte, erótico.** **En este libro conoceremos la humillación de la protagonista, todo lo que debía hacer para llegar a su clímax, y no solo eso claro, explicara como nació su gusto por el sado, y la vergüenza que le daba admitir que le gustaba este tipo de relación. Hay algunas cosas que no comparto, y que se me ha hecho imposible de imaginarlas, pero bueno, en la viña del Señor hay para todos los gustos…**

**Esta adaptación me la ha solicitado Selene Kou Chiba. Tarde pero seguro amiga. Gracias.**

**Repito. SIN NINGUN TIPO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… **

*** * * U_U * * * T_T * * * X_X * * * **

**1**

ANTE todo quiero dejar claro que no soy una pervertida. Bueno, no más que el resto de la gente. Si

vinieras a mi casa te sorprenderían más las pilas de platos por fregar que mi mazmorra, sobre todo

porque el coste de vivir en la ciudad es tan elevado que me siento afortunada de haber encontrado un

piso con sala de estar cuyo alquiler se ajustara a mi presupuesto. Digamos que la mazmorra quedaba

descartada.

En cuanto a ciertos estereotipos molestos, no soy ni un felpudo ni una simplona. No ansío

pasarme el día cocinando y manteniendo encendido el fuego del hogar mientras alguien caza y

recolecta para mí, lo cual es una suerte, porque exceptuando el asado dominical soy una cocinera

pésima. Tampoco me parezco a Maggie Gyllenhaal en La secretaria. Por desgracia.

Sencillamente soy, en los momentos en que el impulso me domina y tengo alguien de confianza

con quien jugar, una sumisa. Aunque si me conocieras no lo dirías. Es solo una faceta más de mi

personalidad, uno de los muchos elementos que conforman mi carácter y que convive con mi pasión

por las fresas, mi compulsión a seguir discutiendo obstinadamente sobre algo incluso cuando sé que

estoy equivocada, y mi tendencia a desdeñar del noventa y nueve por ciento de los programas de

televisión y obsesionarme con el uno por ciento restante hasta un punto que me asusta incluso a mí.

Ejerzo de periodista en un periódico regional. Me encanta mi profesión, y —aunque en realidad no

debería ser necesario decirlo— ser sumisa no afecta a mi trabajo. Francamente, si lo hiciera me

tendrían todo el día preparando té y reportajes sobre la semana del libro en las escuelas de primara,

lo cual es incluso peor que la muerte. Además, las salas de redacción son auténticos mataderos, un

mundo de hienas donde has de estar dispuesta a devolver los golpes. Yo lo estoy.

Me considero una feminista. Soy, decididamente, una mujer independiente. Competente.

Equilibrada. Hay a quien eso podría parecerle incongruente con mis gustos sexuales, con las cosas que

me ponen. Durante un tiempo a mí también me lo pareció. De hecho, a veces todavía me lo parece,

pero he llegado a la conclusión de que hay temas más importantes de los que preocuparse. Soy una

mujer adulta con una cabeza, por lo general, sensata. Si deseo ceder el control de mi persona a

alguien en quien confío para que nos conduzca a un lugar estimulante y excitante para los dos,

siempre y cuando no lo hagamos en lugares donde podamos asustar a niños o animales, pienso que

estoy en mi derecho. Asumo la responsabilidad de mis actos y elecciones.

Alcanzar esta fase, sin embargo, me ha llevado tiempo. Si los reality shows no se hubieran

adueñado de la palabra y convertido esta en algo que suena nauseabundo y necesitado de montajes

de vídeo de rock suave, diría incluso que ha sido todo un viaje y la razón de este libro. Esto no es un

manifiesto ni un manual práctico, aunque me gustaría pensar que si te va este rollo y deseas

explorarlo, podrías sacar algunas ideas. Es el relato sobre lo que me sucedió a mí, sobre cómo

descubrí y exploré esa parte de mi ser, sobre mis experiencias y pensamientos. Pregunta a otra

persona qué significa para ella la sumisión y obtendrás un libro muy distinto.

Mirando atrás, diría que mis tendencias sumisas comenzaron a una edad temprana, aunque

entonces no las habría llamado así. Simplemente sabía que había cosas que me producían un

cosquilleo, cosas en las que me descubría pensando con añoranza sin llegar nunca a entender por qué.

Como es lógico, de niña era ajena a todo eso. Básicamente estaba ocupada creciendo en un

agradable hogar de clase media de los Home Counties. Detesto derribar mitos, pero no hay traumas

profundos en mi pasado ni carencias en mis años de formación que hayan exacerbado mi gusto actual

por el sexo morboso. No tengo problemas con la figura paterna, en mi entorno familiar no hubo

angustia y gocé de una infancia —afortunadamente para mí pero, probablemente, poco interesante

para escribir un libro sobre ella— feliz, tranquila y colmada de cariño. Tuve y sigo teniendo mucha

suerte con mi familia; somos muy diferentes unos de otros, pero el amor y el sentido del absurdo que

compartimos nos mantienen unidos tanto en las duras como en las maduras, y es una bendición para

mí tenerlos en mi vida.

Crecí en una casa agradable con mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano.

Mi madre, contable antes de darme a luz, dedicó su vida a criarnos a mi hermano y a mí y es el

corazón de nuestra familia. Pasaba mucho tiempo con nosotros, formándonos como personitas, tanto

si eso implicaba ayudarnos con los deberes como dar volteretas con nosotros por el jardín. No creía en

mantenerse al margen; si salíamos a patinar, ella salía a patinar con nosotros. Su otra pasión eran las

tareas de bricolaje en todas las habitaciones de la casa por turnos rotativos, el equivalente en

reformas domésticas a repintar el puente de Forth pero con papel de pared de Laura Ashley.

Mi padre dirige su propio negocio y es el hombre más trabajador que conozco, un sostén

económico que se aseguró de que en nuestra infancia no nos faltara la última bicicleta del mercado ni

cualquier otro chisme que deseáramos (afortunadamente, mi madre estaba allí para dosificarnos tales

caprichos y evitar que nos convirtiéramos en unos malcriados), los viajes y una maravillosa vida

familiar. Listo y divertido, posee una vena aventurera que creo que he heredado, además de un

espíritu independiente y un firme sentido de «yo soy así» que fomentó en sus hijos, lo que en

ocasiones ha chocado con la idea que tenían sus propios padres de lo que él debería lograr en la vida,

a diferencia de lo que deseaba hacer.

Mi hermano es, en muchos aspectos, opuesto a mí. Si yo soy por lo general más bien callada y

estoy más cómoda rodeada de unos pocos amigos íntimos, él es el alma de la fiesta, la persona cuya

energía anima la sala, la que consigue que se hagan las cosas. Pese a nuestras diferencias, es la

primera persona a la que llamaría a las tres de la madrugada si me encontrara en un apuro, sobre todo

porque es esencialmente nocturno. Me siento muy afortunada de que este hombre, quien

probablemente estará en mi vida más tiempo que los demás, sea tan increíble —si bien, pese a tan

rotunda afirmación, danos tres días juntos en la casa familiar durante las Navidades y en menos de

una hora habremos regresado a nuestro pasado adolescente y empezado a discutir sobre quién pasa

más tiempo en el cuarto de baño (por norma él).

También compartíamos nuestra acogedora casa adosada con una colección de animales, desde el

pececito Goldie —no juzgues, tenía tres años cuando lo bauticé— hasta Cheesy el hámster, pasando

por Barry el perro, bautizado durante mi fase de «¿por qué no pueden los perros tener nombres de

persona?» (pregunta que me fue rápidamente contestada cuando mi pobre padre tuvo correr por

todo el parque gritando «¡Barry!» de una forma que sin duda desconcertó a otros paseantes de

perros). Siempre me han gustado los animales, y uno de los recuerdos de infancia que conservo con

más nitidez es el día que enterré un pájaro que había encontrado muerto en el jardín, yendo en contra

de los deseos de mi madre, quien, como es comprensible, estaba más preocupada por temas de

higiene. Cuando descubrió que no solo había ido en contra de sus deseos al recoger al mencionado

pájaro para trasladarlo a su última morada, sino que estaba dirigiendo un funeral con mi hermano y

los hijos de los vecinos como asistentes —de perdidos, al agua—, me envió de inmediato a mi cuarto.

Normalmente dicho castigo, pese a ser la principal táctica de mis padres frente a la mala conducta —

nada de castigos corporales en nuestra casa—, para mí no representaba un castigo en absoluto. Mi

cuarto constituía uno de mis lugares favoritos, pues contenía los libros en los que me gastaba todo mi

dinero de la paga, y me tiraba horas sentada sobre la repisa de la ventana leyendo y viendo pasar la

vida. Pero en este caso me pareció una injusticia difícil de aceptar. Escribí una indignada carta a David

Bellamy hablándole del opresivo régimen anticonservacionista bajo el que estaba obligada a vivir, un

régimen donde los pájaros muertos eran desechados por adultos sin corazón. No me respondió, lo

cual probablemente fue una suerte, pues sospecho que de haberlo hecho me habría advertido que

obedeciera a mi madre y eso me hubiera enfurecido aún más. Que esto sea lo más cercano, que yo

recuerde, a un entrenamiento con madre indica que nunca fui una rebelde nata. Hacía mis cosas con

discreción, pero no me dedicaba a traspasar límites, básicamente porque me dejaban hacer casi todo

lo que quería, y tampoco era dada a las discusiones. Este último aspecto, he de reconocerlo, cambió

con la edad.

Mi interés por la escritura comenzó pronto. Recuerdo escribir e ilustrar relatos en hojas pequeñas

que unía con gomas. Solía basar mis historias en series de televisión, libros y películas infantiles que

me gustaban. Escribía mucho mejor que dibujaba, aunque entonces eso no quería decir mucho. Tuve

escarceos con el arte a una edad temprana, después de haber visto una noticia sobre un niño precoz

cuyas obras se vendían por miles de libras. Por desgracia, cuando improvisé un par de cuadros con una

técnica que mezclaba rotuladores y lápices de colores, mi madre estuvo encantada de aceptar el

primero como regalo e incluso me dio cincuenta peniques por el segundo, pero cuando subí el precio

a diez libras —me pareció una suma razonable dadas las circunstancias— me respondió con un firme

pero amable «no», lo que echó por tierra mis sueños de una vida dedicada al arte y me devolvió a la

producción de minilibros e historietas. A la más mínima oportunidad arrastraba a mi familia y amigos a

los mundos de Narnia, la Tierra Media y, un poco más cerca de casa pero menos conocida, pues la

había descubierto a través de la televisión por cable, la ciudad de Newcastle según aparecía en Jossy's

Giants, una serie de televisión sobre un equipo de fútbol escolar.

Mi pasión por Jossy's Giants y por el fútbol en general procedía en gran parte de una veta

andrógina de un kilómetro de ancho. Estaba —y sigo estando— bastante alejada del estereotipo

femenino. Siento una aversión patológica por el color rosa y nunca he desarrollado el gusto por el

maquillaje, la ropa cara o los zapatos modernos. Hasta el día de hoy, súbeme a unos tacones y me

verás caminar prácticamente como Bambi intentando atravesar el hielo, aunque lo que no me gasto

en zapatos lo compenso de sobra con lacas de uñas y bolsos. Durante mi infancia no mostraba

demasiado interés por los chicos, lo que hacía que, curiosamente, tuviera muchos amigos varones en

el colegio, pues me encantaba jugar al fútbol con ellos a la hora del almuerzo y no era proclive a las

charlas triviales. Si me preguntaras cuáles eran mis aficiones favoritas a los diez años, diría leer,

patinar, montar en bici y trepar al árbol del fondo del jardín, actividad que me ofrecía una visión

panorámica de los huertos circundantes, una fuente de fascinación inagotable por razones que

parecían muy importantes entonces. El árbol era mi rincón privado; a mi hermano no le interesaban

los inevitables arañazos y manchas provocadas con el salto inicial incluso con mi ingenioso sistema de

poleas, el cual proporcionaba un impulso hasta la primera rama escalable. Yo era una niña bastante

solitaria en muchos aspectos, me sentía muy a gusto leyendo o fantaseando sola, lo cual

probablemente no sorprenda dada la descripción que acabo de hacer de mí misma como bicho poco

sociable.

Naturalmente, ninguna mujer es una isla, aunque pase su tiempo encaramada a un cerezo a la más

mínima oportunidad. Mi hermano era una compañía constante y mi compinche en casa, mientras que

en el colegio —mixto hasta que cumplí los once y luego, en secundaria, un colegio solo de chicas—

tenía un círculo variado de amistades, muchas de las cuales aún conservo. Aunque no pertenecía al

grupo popular —me atraían más los cerebritos de la música, el arte dramático y la tecnología—, la

mayor parte del tiempo me llevaba bien con todo el mundo y utilizaba el humor para solucionar los

problemas cuando estos surgían. Una vez que ingresé en la escuela secundaria, me convertí en una

estudiante del montón. Me llevó un tiempo habituarme, pues había pasado de estar entre los

estudiantes de primaria más inteligentes a ser una alumna discreta en la mayoría de las asignaturas, lo

que quería decir que de repente las cosas dejaron de resultar fáciles y requerían un esfuerzo. Fue un

choque cultural en muchos aspectos, pero probablemente positivo en cuanto a que se cargó cualquier

precocidad que hubiera podido generarse por haber crecido en un entorno familiar alentador, donde

todo el mundo pensaba que era una especie de genio porque me gustaba leer. No era la más bonita ni

la más lista de la clase, aunque no tardé en comprender que eso actuaba en mi favor, pues tenía la

impresión de que las más listas y las más bonitas eran las que atraían los comentarios más maliciosos.

Como consecuencia de una necesidad inherente de agradar, yo era aplicada y trabajaba duro.

Exceptuando mi preocupación por decepcionar a mis profesores o a mis padres, la mayor parte del

tiempo me encantaba el colegio. Lo sé, da asco.

Irónicamente, florecí tarde en el terreno del amor. Tuve mi primer beso a los doce o trece años,

con un chico que me presentó una amiga, y para serte franca no me pareció nada del otro mundo. No

hubo fuegos artificiales ni melodía de violines ni una sensación de anticlímax después. Creo que uno

de nosotros, de hecho, dijo: «Pues vale». Baste con decir que ninguno de los dos vio las estrellas.

Dicho esto, leía las revistas Just Seventeen y Minx y conocía la mecánica del sexo, aunque entonces

no tenía el más mínimo interés en probarla. Había aprendido, sin embargo, que cuando no podía

dormir, pasarme la mano por la entrepierna me producía un placer que me inducía al sueño y que

cuando mi mente fantaseaba mientras me generaba esa clase de placer siempre recurría a los mismos

temas.

Siempre me han gustado los mitos y las leyendas, y de niña Robin Hood era mi héroe predilecto.

Veía las películas y las series de televisión —omitiré las encarnaciones más recientes no sea que me

rechinen los dientes— y leía todos los libros que llegaban a mis manos, tanto de ficción como

históricos. Pero fuera cual fuese el medio, siempre entraba en conflicto con lady Mariana. Detestaba

que estuviera constantemente metiéndose en peligros por razones estúpidas y tuviera que ser luego

rescatada, que no luchara, que ni siquiera se le otorgara la dignidad de ser una compañera como es

debido en lugar de pasarse la mayor parte del tiempo remendando las heridas de los «hombres

alegres» y mirando pensativamente en la distancia cuando partían en busca de aventuras.

Así y todo, lo que más me gustaba de esas historias era cuando lady Mariana se veía envuelta en

esos peligros por los que yo tanto la despreciaba. Una vez capturada —como cebo inevitable de una

trampa para cazar a Robin Hood, al parecer su principal finalidad en la vida—, su actitud desafiante

frente a Guy de Gisborne y el sheriff de Nottingham atrapaba mi imaginación. Sus raptores la

encerraban en una mazmorra oscura, y las imágenes solían mostrarla maniatada o encadenada.

Impotente. Pero lady Mariana se mantenía inflexible, digna en su indigna situación, y eso tocaba una

fibra en mí, me aceleraba el corazón. ¿Recuerdas cuando en la infancia leías o veías algo que activaba

tanto tu imaginación que te transportabas, que vivías y sentías el momento como si se tratara de ti?

(En realidad, digo «en la infancia» pero, aunque con menos frecuencia, todavía me ocurre ahora

cuando leo o veo algo sorprendente.) Pues bien, todas las escenas que reinterpretaba en mi mente

conmigo en el papel de la protagonista eran las escenas de lady Mariana, a pesar de que la chica fuera

un poco desastre y yo tendiera a pasar por alto la parte aburrida, una vez que Robin la salvaba y tenía

que regresar al campamento para ocuparse nuevamente del fuego. Esas eran las historias en que solía

pensar tumbada en la cama por la noche.

Por lo menos hasta que descubrí el porno.

Cuando tenía catorce años hubo un gran revuelo a causa de una revista que, con su publicación

mensual, regalaba un libro erótico dirigido a mujeres. Yo no tenía internet en mi cuarto y,

francamente, aunque sabía que si deseabas inspiración erótica ese era el lugar al que ir, no sentía el

más mínimo interés en mirar tetas, porque con las mías me bastaba y no me parecía que fueran tan

especiales. Pero ese libro era diferente. Recibía tantas críticas por su naturaleza inmoral que estuve

casi todo el mes deseando hacerme con un ejemplar, en parte porque había empezado a sospechar

que poseía una mente más calenturienta que mis amigas del colegio, o por lo menos más

calenturienta de lo que ellas se atrevían a reconocer en voz alta. Además de poder ver exactamente

cuán escandaloso era su contenido, el libro podría, me dije, actuar como una especie de barómetro de

mi procacidad.

Pero existía un pequeño problema.

Mi vecina trabajaba en el único quiosco de nuestra pequeña ciudad lo bastante grande para

vender esa revista, y no solo no me dejaría comprarla, pues sabía que era menor de dieciocho, sino

que estaba segura de que se lo contaría a mi madre, lo cual me expondría a una de esas charlas tan

espantosas que serías capaz de arrancarte las orejas para dejar de escucharla. Así las cosas, una tarde

tomé un autobús diferente para volver a casa, uno que me llevó a la población más cercana, donde,

con las manos sudorosas y vestida con el uniforme del colegio, compré la revista temiendo que en

cualquier momento la imparcial dependienta se percatara de que era menor de edad y estaba

comprando descaradamente lo que el Daily Mail había descrito como el colmo de la indecencia, y me

exigiera que se la devolviera antes de que me corrompiera para siempre. No lo hizo. Me guardé la

revista en la mochila y, con el corazón aporreándome el pecho, caminé los tres kilómetros hasta casa

para explicarle a mi madre que llegaba tarde por un entreno de hockey.

Si pienso ahora en ese libro, que soy incapaz de tirar pese a estar tan trillado que las páginas han

empezado a desprenderse, la indignación y el escándalo que generó entonces dan risa, pero leerlo en

aquella época fue toda una revelación. Mis capítulos favoritos todavía tienen dobladas las esquinas.

En una de las historias, una mujer luchadora pero vulnerable tenía una bronca con un hombre que era

evidente que le gustaba pero con el que discutía continuamente. La mujer acababa atada a un árbol

con una hiedra (lo sé, un poco cutre, pero era una hiedra griega especial, la cual, como ligadura, tal vez

posea cualidades hasta ahora desconocidas) mientras él le hacía lo que quería: acariciarle el cuerpo,

besarla brutalmente, insultarla. Ella, muy a su pesar, se excitaba y el hombre conseguía que se corriera

sin que la mujer pudiera hacer nada salvo recostar la cabeza en el árbol y gemir de placer. Ahora suena

bastante cursi, pero entonces me llegó al alma. De repente me di cuenta de que era eso lo que estaba

representando en mi cabeza cuando yacía en la cama, acompañándolo con una mano entre las

piernas que frotaba antes de sumirme en un sueño profundo.

Obviamente, llega un momento en la vida de todas las chicas en que los chicos de carne y hueso

toman la delantera a los libros y los Guy de Gisborne de nuestra imaginación (en realidad yo nunca fui

el tipo de Robin). Mi primer novio serio, mayor que yo pero no por ello más sabio, al parecer recibió

inicialmente señales que yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba lanzando. A diferencia de otros muchachos a

los que había besado, este hundía sus manos en mi coleta y me sujetaba la cabeza con firmeza cuando

me despedía por la noche con un beso, y a mí me encantaba. Me encantaba sentirme bajo su poder,

que me inmovilizara mientras nuestras lenguas forcejeaban.

Solía fantasear sobre las posibilidades de esos besos, sobre aquello de lo que podrían ser preludio,

el indicio que ofrecían sobre un lado diferente de él, un lado que el mundo no veía pero yo podía

sentir, un lado de él que parecía estar llamando a un lado de mí que lo complementaba. Y entonces

una noche me mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que gimoteé en su boca, presa de un placer

inesperado. Se apartó al instante, casi llevándose un mechón de mi pelo con las prisas, y me pidió

perdón por haberme hecho daño. Me dio vergüenza explicarle que en realidad me había gustado, de

modo que acepté su disculpa, le dije que no tenía importancia y entré en casa decepcionada, con los

pezones duros y las bragas húmedas.

Todavía no era consciente de lo que implicaba que ese beso me hubiera excitado. Solo sabía que

las chicas buenas no disfrutaban con esas cosas o, si lo hacían, decididamente no hablaban de ello. De

modo que no lo hice y seguí con mi vida. Finalmente, mi novio y yo, aprovechando que su madre tenía

que irse a trabajar en la recepción de una consulta médica para cubrir el turno de una compañera

enferma, perdimos la virginidad juntos. Pero debido a que ninguno de los dos lo había hecho antes y

puesto que estábamos cohibidos y con el oído atento por si su madre regresaba inesperadamente, la

experiencia se convirtió en un acto mecánico, y aunque placentero, no me hizo ver el cielo. Después

pensé que no me daba tanto placer como tocarme en la cama, si bien en aquel entonces no lo

relacioné con el hecho de que no había tenido un orgasmo. Cuando ahora recuerdo lo ingenuos e

inseguros que fueron nuestros toqueteos me parece un milagro que consiguiéramos tener sexo

alguno esa primera vez. Sin embargo, descubrimos que la práctica lo hacía, si no perfecto, sí «lo

bastante bueno para que luego nos quedáramos sonriéndonos como bobos durante un buen rato», si

bien la falta de intimidad hacía que temiéramos constantemente ser descubiertos en flagrante delito,

por lo que desarrollamos la habilidad de cambiarnos a una velocidad de la que Clark Kent estaría

orgulloso, aunque seguramente también algo impactado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Sophie Morgan. La historia se llama "DIARIO DE UNA SUMISA". La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. **

**El libro es bastante fuerte, erótico.** **En este libro conoceremos la humillación de la protagonista, todo lo que debía hacer para llegar a su clímax, y no solo eso claro, explicara como nació su gusto por el sado, y la vergüenza que le daba admitir que le gustaba este tipo de relación. Hay algunas cosas que no comparto, y que se me ha hecho imposible de imaginarlas, pero bueno, en la viña del Señor hay para todos los gustos…**

**Esta adaptación me la ha solicitado Selene Kou Chiba. Tarde pero seguro amiga. Gracias.**

**Repito. SIN NINGUN TIPO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… **

*** * * U_U * * * T_T * * * X_X * * * **

**2**

MI primer romance de juventud se apagó cuando llegó el momento de ir a la universidad y nos

marchamos cada uno a una punta diferente del país. Al principio nos añorábamos pero, como les

ocurre a todos los estudiantes de primer año, pronto quedamos atrapados en la vida académica y las

diversiones extracurriculares que esta ofrecía.

Dicho esto, durante un período de tiempo considerable mi diversión extracurricular consistió,

básicamente, en utilizar la cocina compartida para hacer pan; a mi madre no le hacía gracia que la

gente utilizara su cocina, por lo que al fin estaba disfrutando de poder cocinar para mí. También había

cervezas después de las conferencias, acompañadas de la clase de debates que ahora ves como

pretenciosos pero que, a los dieciocho, piensas que son sumamente profundos y que muestran lo

madura que eres. Fue en una de esas discusiones etílicas cuando conocí a Andrew. Aunque Andrew no me

llevó exactamente por el mal camino (para entonces estaba segura de que podía tener mis propios

pensamientos morbosos, incluso sin mi próspera colección de libros y gracias al acceso a internet en

mi habitación, otra ventaja de la vida académica), sí me abrió la puerta a un mundo que había

ignorado que deseaba visitar pese a haber sido vagamente consciente de su existencia. Eso hace, por

tanto, que algunas de aquellas horas debatiendo sobre Foucault, feminismo y Chomsky (ya he dicho

que éramos pretenciosos) merecieran la pena.

Había visto a Andrew por primera vez en la biblioteca, durante mi tercer año de universidad. Su

rincón predilecto para sentarse a estudiar estaba justo delante del mío, lo que hace que ambos

parezcamos más aplicados de lo que lo éramos en realidad. Nos saludábamos con un ademán de

cabeza y en un momento dado incluso pasamos al nivel de «¿Te importaría vigilarme las cosas

mientras corro al lavabo?», aunque yo seguía llevándome el bolso. No suelo dejarme impresionar por

una cara guapa. Él sí.

Una noche mi amiga Molly llevó a Andrew al pub y este se sumó a nuestro parloteo beodo, si

bien advertí que se dedicaba a observar a la gente más que a participar en la conversación. Cuando

intervenía hablaba despacio, con elocuencia, y no se dejaba amilanar por los gritos. Me pareció

admirable y muy diferente de los demás tíos que se apiñaban en torno a la mesa.

Algo mayor que yo, era un estudiante de posgrado estadounidense especializado en ciencias

políticas que se hallaba en un intercambio de un trimestre en nuestra universidad, y aunque era

amable y gracioso y constituía una buena compañía, se tomaba sus estudios —de hecho, casi todo—

muy en serio. Pero me atraía eso de él. La vida universitaria tenía su lado divertido, pero no me

interesaban las juergas estudiantiles donde bebías hasta vomitar. Tenía muy presente que mis estudios

costaban dinero y que debía esforzarme. Me gustaba su ética del trabajo y que viera las cosas como

yo. Además, no pude evitar observar, resultaba sexy con su aire de empollón, casi repelente, y poseía

un acento capaz de provocar serias mariposas en el estómago, suponiendo, claro está, que se

decidiera a hablar.

Se tomó su tiempo en hacerlo. Estábamos discutiendo encarnizadamente sobre un calendario

organizado por uno de los equipos deportivos femeninos para recaudar fondos, el cual implicaba

posar en cueros pero con una selección de objetos cubriendo las partes pudendas. Un chico que vivía

en mi planta se estaba quejando de que era degradante, básicamente porque su novia pretendía salir

en una de las fotos. Yo sostenía que no había nada degradante en ello y que él no tenía por qué

meterse siempre y cuando ella estuviera a gusto haciéndolo. La discusión fue caldeándose, lo cual era

inevitable porque al tipo le preocupaba que la gente se excitara admirando los abundantes encantos

de su chica, y cinco jarras de cerveza después estaba compensando su falta de elocuencia con

volumen, grandes aspavientos e hipérboles. Yo no podía contenerme. El tema me daba igual, pero me

gusta discutir y, francamente, hablar de ello con él era pan comido.

Pronto me percaté de que no era la única que veía los debates como una especie de deporte. Andrew

intervino en nombre de mi ebrio compañero de planta llamándome antifeminista, analizando la

finalidad y el efecto de las fotos, comparándolas con las antiguas postales vacacionales subidas de

tono y terminando directamente en un debate sobre los pros y los contras de la pornografía.

Al rato, el círculo de interlocutores se estrechó. La gente fue marchándose para pedir más cerveza,

mezclarse o simplemente esconderse. Pero Andrew y yo continuamos la discusión, él en contra de toda

clase de pornografía, yo a favor de ella siempre y cuando los implicados la hicieran de forma

voluntaria y recibieran una remuneración justa, mientras la cabeza de Molly se movía de uno al

otro como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis especialmente dialéctico.

En mitad del debate empecé a sonreír por dentro. Para mí la pornografía (siempre que sea legal)

es una elección totalmente personal, y como tal me daba igual que fuera aceptada o no, pero no

podía permitir que Andrew tuviera la última palabra y quería ver cuánto tardaría en acabársele la cuerda.

Además, tenía que reconocer que me gustaba que el sexy estadounidense tuviera toda su atención

puesta en mí aun cuando hubiera adoptado la costumbre de enterrar la cabeza en las manos como

respuesta a mis intransigentes argumentos.

Le llevó su tiempo, pero finalmente vi en sus ojos el momento en que se percató de que yo estaba

discutiendo por diversión. Enterró una vez más la cabeza en las manos, luego enderezó los hombros,

me miró un largo rato, consciente de la sonrisa que tiraba de mis labios y que me era imposible

ocultar, y se inclinó hacia delante para estrecharme la mano.

—Bien jugado, señorita, bien jugado.

Sonreí y le invité a una cerveza. Me parecía lo mínimo.

Para cuando el bar cerró e iniciamos el regreso a casa, Molly y yo estábamos con la risa tonta y

tambaleándonos. Andrew se ofreció a acompañarme, y me estaba poniendo la bufanda cuando

Molly le tomó del brazo.

—Puedes acompañarnos a las dos, vivimos en la misma residencia.

Tal vez fueran imaginaciones mías, pero tuve la impresión de que a Andrew no le hizo gracia la

propuesta. La verdad es que a mí tampoco. El chico que llevaba semanas observando en la biblioteca

había resultado ser muy divertido, y esperaba que él pensara lo mismo de mí. Sin embargo, teniendo

en cuenta lo retraído que era sin una buena dosis de lubricante líquido, ignoraba cuándo tendría la

oportunidad de volver a verlo así.

Bendita sea, no obstante, la conexión de internet en el cuarto. Al día siguiente, cuando me

desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza y ansiando un sándwich de beicon, me encontré un correo

electrónico en el que me preguntaba si quería ir al cine con él. Me alegré tanto que le respondí antes

incluso de levantarme a buscar una taza de té para calmar el estómago.

Fuimos al cine. Andrew cometió el error de dejarme, caballerosamente, elegir la película, lo que significa

que sin saberlo arrastré a un hombre que detestaba los sobresaltos y la tensión de las películas de

terror y la inverosimilitud de las de ciencia ficción a una película que era ambas cosas. Pese a la

oscuridad de la sala podía ver su ligera expresión de desdén bajo la luz titilante de la pantalla, por lo

menos cuando no tenía las manos sobre la cara.

Después de la película fuimos a cenar. La conversación fue animada, sobre todo porque estuve

metiéndome con Andrew por ser aún más gallina que yo mientras él se quejaba de la colosal estupidez

que habíamos visto y le buscaba defectos al argumento de una manera que me hacía partirme de risa.

Lo pasamos muy bien, y cuando declaró que deberíamos considerar la posibilidad de repetir, me

descubrí asintiendo enérgicamente.

Así que repetimos. Una visita a un club de la comedia, el concierto de un grupo de música en la

asociación de estudiantes y, finalmente, una invitación a ver unos DVD en su casa, invitación que,

incluso a mi manera relativamente inocente, supuse era un paso más en el terreno del flirteo. Preparé

brownies de chocolate y, aunque no estoy segura de que pudieran compararse con los de mi madre,

los devoró mientras bebíamos cantidades ingentes de café y saltábamos de un canal a otro. Por fin,

cuando ya había dejado de intentar dilucidar si le interesaba de manera romántica, se inclinó sobre

mí. Su intención, aparentemente, era apartarme unas migas de la comisura de los labios, pero un

segundo después estaba acercando su boca a la mía. Sonreí por dentro, pero no sentí la necesidad de

resistirme. Llevaba semanas imaginando cómo sería ese momento.

Comenzó con cierta timidez, picoteándome los labios con dulzura, cubriéndolos de besos fugaces,

hasta que, armándose de valor, me introdujo la lengua y me besó como es debido. No me decepcionó.

Su boca, suave contra la mía, sabía a chocolate y a café. Mientras me exploraba abrí impacientemente

la boca para instarle a sumergir su lengua un poco más.

Me rodeó con las manos, acariciándome la espalda, y me atrajo hacia sí. El roce de sus dedos en

mi columna me hizo temblar de excitación; todas mis terminaciones nerviosas estaban atentas a sus

caricias, a cada contacto de su cuerpo con el mío: sus manos, su boca, incluso su ingle apretándose de

manera insistente contra mí.

Estuvimos un buen rato besándonos, absorbiéndonos el uno al otro. Andrew besaba muy bien,

pausada y apasionadamente, y mientras nuestras manos se paseaban sobre la ropa del otro, siguió

provocándome con su lengua de un modo que me hacía perder la cabeza. Un pensamiento escindido,

a medio formar, se abrió paso a través de la neblina: «Si puede hacerme sentir así solo con besarme,

¿cómo será follar con él?».

Cuando descendió y procedió a desabrocharme los tejanos, me dije que tal vez estuviera a punto

de descubrirlo. Mis manos avanzaron hasta su cinturón, pero Andrew las detuvo, alejó mis dedos de la

hebilla y se los llevó a los labios para besarlos dulcemente antes de concentrarse de nuevo en mi

cremallera. Me bajó los pantalones hasta los muslos, dejando mis bragas de topos azules al

descubierto, lo que me hizo sonrojar.

Sonrió.

—Muy monas.

Empecé a farfullar una excusa por mi estrafalaria elección de ropa interior pero me interrumpió

con la mirada.

—Levanta un momento las caderas.

Así lo hice, y Andrew me bajó los tejanos y las bragas para dejarme debidamente desnuda ante él.

Se quedó un rato observándome. Yo intentaba no escurrirme, pero siempre violenta que alguien te

vea las partes íntimas por primera vez, sobre todo cuando parece evidente que no estáis jugando a

una versión adulta de «yo te lo enseño si tú me lo enseñas». Le vi sonreír y bajar la vista de manera

fugaz a su entrepierna, aliviada al comprobar que parecía satisfecho con lo que estaba viendo. Alargué

una vez más las manos para tocarle pero me detuvo.

—Está bien así. Espera.

—No soy una persona paciente —gruñí.

—En ese caso, tómatelo como un ejercicio para forjar el carácter —repuso mientras se arrodillaba

frente a mí.

Le propiné una patada suave en la rodilla con mi pie descalzo y gemí cuando deslizó un dedo por el

interior de mi muslo, muy cerca de donde deseaba que estuviera pero no lo bastante cerca. Ya me

llegaría mi turno en este juego de paciencia, me dije. Aguardé, sin que apenas me temblaran los

muslos, mientras me acariciaba el contorno de los labios, ansiando que desplazara los dedos unos

centímetros hacia el centro, que me tocara donde ahora anhelaba que lo hiciera. Cerré los ojos,

luchando por mantener el control. Pensaba que lo estaba consiguiendo, por lo menos hasta que noté

su boca en mí, lamiéndome delicadamente antes de deslizarse con suavidad hacia el interior. Gemí, y

él también, y su ronroneo de placer cuando me cató por primera vez íntimamente me estremeció.

Empezó a besarme con la misma sinuosidad con que había explorado mi boca minutos antes y me

revolví en el sofá, cada vez más cerca del éxtasis, temblando de placer con sus lamidas, unas veces

suaves y juguetonas, otras firmes y enérgicas. Mi orgasmo subió, descendió, volvió a subir y

finalmente, cuando me pellizcó el clítoris con los dientes y lo chupó con energía, me corrí de manera

escandalosa, salvaje, con una fuerza que me hizo ver las estrellas. Fue toda una revelación, y rompí a

reír de pura dicha. Estaba deseando recobrar el aliento para repetirlo.

Miré a Andrew, que seguía observándome muy serio, y le acaricié la mejilla. Sonrió y giró el rostro

para besarme la mano, tras lo cual me incliné hacia delante para besarle a mi vez antes de resbalar

hasta el suelo y acurrucarme contra su cuerpo para que pudiera sentir mi corazón todavía acelerado.

Tras recuperar el aliento y regresar a la tierra, noté la presión de su erección y esta vez cuando bajé la

mano no me detuvo. Abrí la cremallera, liberé su miembro y me agaché para introducírmelo en la

boca, pero me frenó.

—Déjame entrar dentro de ti, por favor.

Asentí rápidamente y me tumbé boca arriba en tanto él se hacía con un condón. Me parecía una

descortesía poner objeciones cuando aún podía sentir mi propio orgasmo disipándose. Me penetró, y

ese primer contacto me tensó el cuerpo. Gimió de placer y enterró la cara en mi hombro. Levanté las

caderas para sentirlo aún más profundo, pero antes de empezar a moverse me abrió la blusa y me

sacó los pechos del sujetador con un gruñido.

Contempló ávidamente mis pezones erectos pero no pudo reprimir un comentario.

—¿No llevas un sujetador de topos a juego? Qué decepción.

Le saqué la lengua y empecé a moverme con más insistencia, consiguiendo sin ser consciente de

ello que los pechos se bambolearan todavía más. Se inclinó y, tomándolos entre sus manos, los

acarició, los besó y se llevó los pezones a la boca mientras comenzaba —finalmente— a moverse.

Nuestra respiración se fue acelerando a medida que follábamos. Nada importaba salvo nuestros

movimientos, nuestra conexión y nuestro placer. Ver el rostro de Andrew perder su seriedad, verle bajar

por completo la guardia, me excitaba sobremanera, y verlo correrse me unió tanto a él que cuando

bajé los dedos para acariciarme el clítoris apenas un segundo, también yo alcancé el éxtasis.

A la mañana siguiente la única mancha en el horizonte era saber que nuestra relación, pese a

hallarse en sus primeras fases, tenía los días contados. Estaba decepcionada, incluso disgustada, pero

después de haber pasado toda la noche desnuda en la habitación de Andrew, viendo la tele y bebiendo,

haciendo pausas para besarnos, meternos mano y follar, estaba decidida a aprovechar hasta el último

segundo de su estancia aquí.

Empezamos a quedar de manera informal, aunque con su regreso a Estados Unidos flotando

constantemente sobre nuestras cabezas no teníamos intención de que lo nuestro se convirtiera en

algo serio. Andrew era, sin embargo, el amante más considerado que había tenido hasta el momento,

infinitamente paciente tanto a la hora de dar placer como de recibirlo. Me dejaba explorarle el cuerpo

sin prisas. Cada vez más segura de mí misma, le lamía y chupaba la polla acariciándole tanto cuanto

quería, aprendiendo a darle placer, algo que me encantaba hacer. Así y todo, ni en un millón de años

habría imaginado que Andrew pudiera tener un lado remotamente morboso, lo cual desembocó en lo

que sería mi primera lección de no hacer suposiciones acerca de la gente tras lo que aconteció más

adelante.

Mi primera experiencia morbosa, supongo que como en el caso de mucha gente, fue unos buenos

azotes en el culo.

Me gusta creer que poseo una imaginación rica. No hay duda de que tengo, y no lo digo con

orgullo sino simplemente como un hecho, una mente muy calenturienta, lo que quiere decir que me

encanta encontrar usos alternativos a objetos de aspecto inofensivo. Eso, sumado a mis prioridades

financieras en la universidad —libros y cerveza, aunque no necesariamente en ese orden—, hacía que

muchos de mis juguetes sexuales favoritos fueran artículos domésticos.

Por tanto, me gustaba creer que en mi cuarto, rodeada de mis cosas, no existía ningún objeto que

pudiera utilizarse de forma nefanda contra mí en el que yo no hubiera pensado ya y con el que no

hubiera, probablemente, jugado. De ahí que el cepillo de pelo fuera una gran sorpresa.

Tengo un pelo grueso y abundante. No en plan mujer loba —por lo menos cuando me aseguro de

que mi rutina diaria mantenga afeitadas las zonas clave—, sino en el sentido de que recién despertada

por la mañana, con el rostro todavía caliente y sonrosado por el sueño, mi peinado recuerda

sobremanera a las mujeres salvajes de Borneo.

Y lo mismo me sucede después de un buen polvo.

Ese día, sin embargo, ni siquiera habíamos llegado a tal punto. Llevábamos horas besándonos, los

besos de dos personas que desean prolongar la tensión, cada beso y movimiento de la boca el

preludio y la promesa de algo más. Finalmente, decidimos de mutuo acuerdo y sin que fuera

necesario expresarlo ir un poco más lejos, yo con el rostro enrojecido por su barba incipiente y los

pezones marcándose en la blusa, él con un abultamiento patente en los pantalones. Al separarnos

desenredó sus manos de mi pelo con cierta dificultad.

Cuando intenté peinármelo con los dedos para adecentarlo un poco Andrew me cogió la mano y me

besó los dedos uno a uno mientras me miraba con una sonrisa que le acentuaba el hoyuelo, una

sonrisa casi lobuna.

—Déjalo. De todos modos volveremos a despeinarlo. Y está bien así. Me gustas despeinada.

Le saqué la lengua y procedí a desabrocharme la blusa.

—No tengo la culpa de tener este pelo. Además, el tuyo también está bastante revuelto en este

momento. —Miré burlonamente por encima de mi hombro—. Allí tienes un cepillo. Puedes usarlo si

quieres.

Andrew tenía un pelo tan moreno y por lo menos tan rebelde como el mío, incluso antes de que

hubiera enredado mis dedos en él mientras nos besábamos. Lo llevaba bastante más corto que yo

pero el flequillo le caía constantemente sobre los ojos, lo que le hacía sacudir la cabeza de forma

inconsciente para apartárselo de la cara cuando estaba diciendo algo importante. Tanto ese gesto

como él me parecían adorables.

Me levanté, me quité los pantalones y me agaché para recogerlos del suelo. Fue entonces cuando

me pegó.

Creo que la clave estuvo en el sonido. En el sonido y en el hecho de que no lo esperara. Cuando

alguien te da un azote tan fuerte en el culo que retumba en la habitación y es totalmente inesperado,

duele. Aunque en el fondo estés pensando, «por Dios, ha sido solo un cachete», no puedes reprimir el

impulso de frotarte el trasero. O yo, por lo menos, no pude.

Cuando me di la vuelta, con los dedos todavía sobre mi culo dolorido, me lo encontré mirándome

con ojos inocentes y una amplia sonrisa en los labios mientras columpiaba el cepillo delante de mi

cara.

—Dijiste que podía usarlo.

Ah, la vieja advertencia de «vigila la manera como formulas las cosas». Sintiendo que me hallaba

ante algo increíble que llevaba años esperando experimentar, me armé de valor y le sonreí a mi vez,

otorgándole de ese modo el permiso que estaba solicitando.

—Es cierto, te lo dije.

Un pelo contundente necesita un cepillo contundente, y así era el mío. Cuando Andrew me bajó las

bragas, me tumbó sobre su regazo y empezó a azotarme con él, el sonido retumbó en la habitación,

haciendo que me inquietara lo que pudiera pensar mi compañera de piso, al menos durante los

primeros segundos, después de los cuales dejó de importarme lo más mínimo. Me había preguntado a

menudo cómo sería recibir unos fuertes azotes en el culo, pero ni en un millón de años habría

esperado sentir aquello.

Dolía, desde luego. Mucho más de lo que había imaginado, lo que indica que pertenezco a la

generación que no recibía castigos corporales en el colegio. Al principio el aire salía violentamente de

mis pulmones con cada arremetida y solo podía pensar en lo mucho que me dolía. Desde luego, no

tenía nada que ver con las eróticas palmadas de mis fantasías secretas. Estaba intentado decidir, en un

aterrorizado monólogo interior, si poner fin a los azotes o intentar aguantarlos hasta que Andrew pasara

a otra cosa cuando la sensación cambió de repente. Todavía me dolía, pero el escozor del culo se

transformaba en un dolor placentero durante los segundos posteriores al impacto, y cuando la

adrenalina empezó a fluir por mis venas, hasta el dolor de los golpes iniciales se diluyó súbitamente

con el calor del placer que estaba obteniendo.

Andrew había comenzado por mi nalga izquierda, pegándome a un ritmo regular, y el corazón me

latía ahora prácticamente al compás de los azotes, mi cuerpo respondía al ritmo de los golpes. Andrew

iba cambiando el lugar donde plantaba el cepillo, hasta que toda mi nalga fue puro fuego y me

retorcía en su regazo como un fardo incoherente de terminaciones nerviosas. En ese momento mi

mundo éramos él y yo, la quemazón de mi nalga, la humedad entre mis piernas y el roce de su polla

dura en mi muslo cada vez que me contorsionaba contra ella. Si Andrew me hubiera preguntado qué

quería que me hiciera, si yo hubiera sido capaz de articular palabra, le habría suplicado que parara

porque el dolor estaba a punto de resultar excesivo. Al mismo tiempo sabía a ciencia cierta, por el

calor entre mis muslos, que si se hubiera detenido a los pocos segundos le habría suplicado que

continuara. En realidad no podía elegir, lo cual tampoco importaba porque a esas alturas me habría

sido del todo imposible hablar.

Cambió de nalga y empezó de nuevo. Pero mientras intentaba atenuar mi reacción al dolor noté

que un dedo resbalaba por mi entrepierna y me penetraba con total facilidad, con tanta facilidad que

agradecí estar boca abajo para que Andrew no pudiera ver mi repentino rubor.

Para entonces estaba prácticamente sacudiéndome sobre sus piernas, resoplando, llorando bajo

los párpados cerrados. Andrew seguía azotándome implacable con el cepillo, y cuando me volví para

mirarle vi sus mejillas encendidas por el esfuerzo y la excitación y una expresión que me hizo gemir.

Estaba muy sexy. La mirada, la pose de la cabeza, no pertenecían al Andrew que yo conocía. No podía

apartar los ojos de él. Era todo poder. Todo control. Me hacía sentir caliente y fría y excitada y

nerviosa, como si el planeta entero estuviera volviéndose del revés y no me quedara otra que soportar

el viaje y confiar en que él me guiara.

Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron fue como si un hechizo se rompiera. Los dos estábamos más

que listos para follar, y aunque Andrew no iba a dejar el trabajo a medias, los tres últimos golpes de

cepillo fueron por lo menos rápidos, aunque también lo bastante fuertes para hacerme ahogar un

grito. Estaba mareada, pues no tenía tiempo de aspirar suficiente aire entre azote y azote. Aguanté las

oleadas de dolor lo mejor que pude, y aún jadeaba cuando Andrew me puso de cuatro patas para —«por

favor, por favor, por favor»— follarme.

Me llenó y gemí de puro alivio. Pero del alivio pasé al desconcierto cuando advertí que no era su

polla lo que tenía dentro. Cuando me volví, parpadeando y tratando de enfocar la vista, vi que estaba

sonriéndome una vez más y sosteniendo el cepillo por el lado de las cerdas para mostrarme mi flujo

fulgurando en el mango. Se recogió un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y el hoyuelo volvió a brillar

en su mejilla, dejándome vislumbrar al Andrew juguetón.

—Lo siento, no pude resistirlo.

Carraspeé y abrí la boca para intentar articular una respuesta, pero me interrumpí cuando me

penetró hasta el fondo. Mientras follábamos, yo empujando con la misma vehemencia con que él se

sumergía en mis jugos, el dolor de los moretones que ya empezaban a asomar en mi trasero, el ardor

punzante, era un duro recordatorio de mi castigo.

Andrew se inclinó para frotarme el clítoris al tiempo que nuestras embestidas se volvían más

frenéticas y desesperadas, los dos a punto de corrernos. Justo cuando pensaba que no podría soportar

más estímulos deslizó las cerdas metálicas del cepillo por la superficie abrasada de mi culo. Fue como

si me arañara la carne con agujas. Incapaz de contenerme, grité. De haber podido, le habría suplicado

que parara, pues la sensación era tan intensa que creí que iba a hacerme añicos. Pero con la misma

rapidez con que mi cerebro me decía que no podía soportarlo más, que aquello era excesivo, me llegó

el orgasmo y con él ese torrente de calor que me hace desear descansar diez minutos antes de hacerlo

todo de nuevo porque es alucinante.

Nos quedamos tendidos en la cama, enredados entre las sábanas, recuperando el aliento mientras

el sudor de nuestros esfuerzos se secaba. Y cuando le miré, los ojos cerrados y las largas pestañas le

conferían un aire tan angelical que casi era imposible relacionarlo con el mismo hombre que acababa

de asegurarse de que en los próximos días me acordara de esa noche cada vez que tomara asiento. No

podía creer que nunca hubiera pensado en un cepillo de pelo de esa manera. Basta con decir que

desde entonces no he vuelto a pasar por alto sus posibilidades.

Tampoco volví a mirar a Andrew del mismo modo. Cuando descendimos de nuestros respectivos

subidones de adrenalina, nos embargó la timidez. Me deslizó una mano suave por el culo, evaluando

los daños, y muy educadamente me preguntó si me dolía. De una forma que parecía muy británica,

dije que estaba bien, gracias, y nos quedamos en silencio. Creo que estaba desconcertado por lo

mucho que le había gustado castigarme, y mirando atrás, me pregunto si esa noche hizo algún

descubrimiento sobre sí mismo mientras blandía el cepillo.

Por mi parte, no hay duda de que Andrew me ayudó a encajar una de las primeras piezas del

rompecabezas. Para cuando empezó, unas semanas más tarde, a prepararse para regresar a Estados

Unidos, mi culo había mantenido una relación íntima con ese cepillo —y con su mano— unas cuantas

veces más, incluida una digna de mención en la que le excitó tanto castigarme que se corrió sobre mis

nalgas y me frotó la leche por el trasero todavía encendido. Habíamos iniciado un baile de dominación

y sumisión, pero ninguno de los dos parecía estar seguro de cuál era el siguiente paso o cómo

expresarlo siquiera. Durante nuestra última noche juntos, antes de su regreso a Estados Unidos, intuí

cuál habría podido ser ese siguiente paso, e incluso ahora —transcurridos muchos años y con las

experiencias que he tenido desde entonces— todavía pienso que nuestra relación podría haber sido

increíble. Fue una de esas relaciones que acabó antes de lo que me habría gustado.

Antes de que terminara, no obstante, Andrew se aseguró de tocar todos los registros.

Yo no era fan de la ropa elegante. Las noches que había discoteca en la universidad desenterraba

mi falda y mis viejas bragas grises de baloncesto, y si había una fiesta de postín me esforzaba por dar

la talla, pero, en general, todavía era demasiado tímida para disfrutar acicalándome. Me sentía

ridícula, y no hay que ser una lumbrera para saber que si te sientes ridícula, difícilmente puedes

sentirte sexy.

Pero el corsé fue diferente.

Esa última noche, tras descalzarme, soltar las llaves y entrar en mi cuarto a fin de arreglarme para

mi cena de despedida con Andrew, encontré la caja sobre la cama. Era una de esas cajas tan sobrias y

discretas que, pese a no llevar etiqueta, anuncia a gritos «tienda alucinantemente cara». Mientras

pasaba un dedo por el filo de la cinta de color crema que la envolvía, Molly, que había bajado

conmigo a la recepción para recogerla cuando la dejaron por la mañana, se sentó pesadamente en el

taburete de mi tocador, taza de té en mano, lista para ver los secretos que contenía. Andrew me había

dicho que iba a hacerme un regalo de despedida y que no quería que tuviera que cargarlo desde el

restaurante hasta casa, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que podía ser.

Soy muy impaciente y como una niña grande cuando se trata de hacer y recibir regalos, por lo que

no existía la más mínima posibilidad de que esperara a después de nuestra cita para abrirlo. Y tal

como argumenté a Molly, seguro que a Andrew no le importaba, o de lo contrario no lo habría

traído. Bueno, por lo menos esa era mi excusa y no pensaba dar mi brazo a torcer.

Cuando abrí la caja solo vi papel de seda. Y luego, cuando retiré los pliegues y levanté el precioso

corsé que escondían, ahogué una exclamación. Era de un verde intenso, la clase de verde que te hace

pensar en campos exuberantes y en el verano y en polvos al aire libre rodeados de sol y del olor a

hierba recién cortada.

—Sere, es precioso. ¿Piensas ponértelo esta noche?

Era un regalo tan sorprendente como bonito. Debido a mi lado masculino, no era la clase de

prenda que normalmente habría elegido para ponerme y, la verdad sea dicha, me parecía un regalo

demasiado delicado viniendo de Andrew.

Pero eso era secundario. Mientras mis dedos acariciaban el delicado acabado del ribete miré a

Molly.

—Por supuesto.

Solo disponía de cuarenta minutos antes de salir para reunirme con él, por lo que no tenía tiempo

que perder. Elegí un pantalón sastre que sabía que me realzaba el culo, me metí en la ducha y en

menos de veinte minutos estaba lista para ser abrochada.

El corsé era rígido, con ballenas y unas cintas negras insertadas en una ristra de ojales a lo largo de

la espalda. Como era imposible que pudiera hacerlo yo sola, Molly entró en mi cuarto para

ayudarme y, una vez que me lo hube enfundado y ajustado lo mejor posible, procedió a atármelo. Fue

un proceso largo.

Mientras sus dedos afortunadamente hábiles ceñían las cintas entre cada juego de ojales sentí que

mi cuerpo y mi estado de ánimo experimentaban una transformación. Me cambió la postura, mis

curvas se acentuaron y contrajeron hasta crear un cuerpo de guitarra que jamás habría creído posible

en mí. Mi respiración se hizo más superficial, vi limitados mis movimientos, y el ajetreo del día, las

prisas por llegar a casa e incluso el sabor agridulce de la noche que tenía por delante se diluyeron.

Solo podía sentir un hormigueo en mis terminaciones nerviosas y un zumbido creciente en la cabeza.

Apretados contra las ballenas, sentí los pezones tensos y doloridos y súbitamente conectados con mi

coño. Notaba que el simple hecho de lucir esa prenda me humedecía, y por un momento lamenté

haberme puesto pantalones porque la costura de la entrepierna solo hacía que exacerbar las demás

sensaciones.

Pero aunque hubiese querido, no tenía tiempo de cambiarme. Por fortuna, ya me había ocupado

de mi pelo y del discreto maquillaje mientras Molly me ataba las cintas con tal eficiencia que mis

movimientos se veían seriamente —y sorprendentemente— restringidos. El corsé me ceñía el torso de

tal manera que mis pechos sobresalían por arriba, blancos y suaves contra el verde. De repente poseía

un escote que si a mí me distraía, no quería ni imaginar al que lo tuviera delante. Me hice una nota

mental de coger una chaqueta que se abrochara hasta el cuello para el trayecto en metro hasta el

restaurante.

Cuando Molly me asió por la cintura y me dio la vuelta para admirar su obra,

inconscientemente deslizó un dedo por el escote del corsé y solo reparó en ello cuando me estremecí

ligeramente con la nueva sensación. Se puso roja y nos reímos.

—Lo siento, es el terciopelo. Está pidiendo a gritos que lo acaricien.

Para el final de la noche no era el único que gritaba.

El trayecto hasta el restaurante fue interesante. Quedamos en el metro de Oxford Circus, y

exceptuando una mirada de reconocimiento cuando me vio lo bastante lasciva para ruborizarme, Andrew

no hizo comentario alguno sobre mi atuendo mientras caminábamos hasta el local y éramos

conducidos a nuestra mesa. No obstante, cuando busqué la manera de instalarme cómodamente en la

silla, reprimió una sonrisa. Me di cuenta de que el corsé no era tan inocuo como me había parecido al

principio. Era una forma de restricción bella y, sin embargo, diabólica.

La comida estaba deliciosa, pero comer más de la cuenta quedaba descartado. Cuando me

disculpé para ir al baño, Andrew sonrió al reparar en el modo en que me movía, tan distinto de la manera

desenfadada y acelerada con que solía andar por la vida. Mis movimientos eran lentos y cautos y me

sentía una persona diferente, más consciente de mi feminidad, más consciente de cada terminación

nerviosa, más sumisa, más recatada incluso, y eso es algo que nunca ha ido mucho conmigo.

Curiosamente, el corsé también me estaba poniendo increíblemente caliente. Para ser sincera, no

era más que una prenda, supongo que no estás esperando que diga que transformó toda mi

personalidad. Sin embargo, estaba empezando a comprender que ese corsé era una especie de

atadura sutil y del todo inesperada. Nuestra cena fue una de las más sensuales de mi vida, lo cual es

admirable para un pequeño restaurante italiano, oculto detrás de la Oxford Street, con precios para

estudiantes. Estuve toda la noche excitada y ansiando llegar a casa. La piel me ardía y los ojos me

brillaban bajo la luz de las velas.

Finalmente regresamos a mi apartamento. Andrew me quitó el pantalón y las bragas, me ató las

manos a la espalda con la cinta de la caja, la cual, con las prisas, había dejado tirada por el suelo, y

follamos. Se sentó en el taburete y cabalgué sobre él hasta que los dos terminamos jadeando.

Me liberó los pechos de la restricción del corsé pero el alivio fue solo momentáneo, pues pronto

concentró sus dientes y sus dedos en mis doloridos pezones. Mientras yo resoplaba, mi respiración

limitada por la cruel belleza de las ballenas, Andrew me frotó el clítoris y me chupó los pechos hasta que

me corrí, sacudiéndome y gimiendo en una mezcla de placer y dolor.

Con las piernas todavía temblando, descendí y lo rematé con mi boca mientras, a través de los

cabellos revueltos, lo veía observar con ansia el anacronismo de pureza y lujuria viciosa a lo Merchant

Ivory que ofrecía arrodillada a sus pies. Cuando me agarró del pelo y me folló la boca para las

embestidas finales, me lo hundí hasta el fondo y bebí su leche con avidez.

Nos despedimos al día siguiente. Estábamos agotados, saciados. Yo tenía el cuerpo cubierto de

moretones, no solo en el culo sino también en el pecho y el torso debido a la dureza de las ballenas y

el entusiasmo que había puesto Molly a la hora de atarme el corsé. El cepillo que lo había

empezado todo (y con el cual recibí al final de esa última noche mi castigo más severo hasta entonces)

se marchó a Estados Unidos con Andrew como parte de mi regalo de despedida.

No he vuelto a verle, aunque pienso a menudo en él. A veces siento la tentación de buscarlo en

alguna de las muchas redes sociales de internet, pero luego pienso: «Él no me ha buscado a mí», y me

digo que probablemente sea mejor dejar las cosas como están. Sé que suena a chorrada hippy, pero

creo firmemente que cuando conocemos a alguien es por alguna razón. Visto desde mi perspectiva

actual, lo que Andrew y yo hacíamos era relativamente suave, pero fue mi primera experiencia con

alguien cuyas tendencias dominantes se complementaban perfectamente con mis tendencias sumisas,

que no me juzgaba por las cosas que me excitaban y me permitía ver sin tapujos lo que le excitaba a

él. Siempre le estaré agradecida por eso y recordaré con una sonrisa lo mucho que disfrutamos juntos.

También me dejó el corsé, el cual, lo reconozco, es una prueba de que ciertas prendas elegantes

pueden ser divertidas. Aún lo conservo, y hasta me lo pongo a veces, aunque está tan cargado de

recuerdos de aquella noche, incluso después de todos estos años, que el simple hecho de

enfundármelo y sentir su presión mientras me lo atan hace que se me humedezca la entrepierna, los

pezones se me pongan duros y me cueste respirar.

El resto del curso transcurrió deprisa. Tras la partida de Andrew, me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos

hacia él eran más profundos de lo que había osado reconocer incluso a mí misma. Triste como estaba

por la pérdida, y teniendo que lidiar con los fastidiosos exámenes finales y la tesina, decidí

concentrarme en mis estudios y dejarme de juegos.

Cuando conocía a alguien capaz de arrancarme de mi exilio autoimpuesto, nuestros encuentros

eran bastante descafeinados y mis intentos por darles la vuelta siempre terminaban en desastre. En

una ocasión en que le pedí a un tío (Graham, geografía) que me pegara en el culo mientras jodíamos,

me miró horrorizado antes de darme unas cuantas palmadas torpes y continuar con lo que había

estado haciendo hasta ese momento. No volvió a llamarme.

En otra ocasión, cuando pregunté a una cita potencial (Ian, mates), en un tono que esperaba

resultara coqueto, si tenía fantasías morbosas, se ruborizó ligeramente y me dijo que le gustaría

montárselo conmigo llevando puesta mi ropa. Creo que conseguí que mi cara no delatara mi espanto

—dados mis gustos personales, sería una grosería reaccionar mal a los gustos de otra persona— pero,

curiosamente, no volví a quedar con él.

Es justo decir que añoraba muchísimo a Andrew, aunque debo admitir que desde su partida

encontraba mucho más fácil sentarme en las sillas de madera de la sala de conferencias.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Sophie Morgan. La historia se llama "DIARIO DE UNA SUMISA". La adaptaré a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. **

**El libro es bastante fuerte, erótico.** **En este libro conoceremos la humillación de la protagonista, todo lo que debía hacer para llegar a su clímax, y no solo eso claro, explicara como nació su gusto por el sado, y la vergüenza que le daba admitir que le gustaba este tipo de relación. Hay algunas cosas que no comparto, y que se me ha hecho imposible de imaginarlas, pero bueno, en la viña del Señor hay para todos los gustos…**

**Esta adaptación me la ha solicitado Selene Kou Chiba. Tarde pero seguro amiga. Gracias.**

**Repito. SIN NINGUN TIPO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… **

*** * * U_U * * * T_T * * * X_X * * * **

3

LAS últimas semanas de mi vida universitaria transcurrieron en un aluvión de plazos de entrega —

ensayos y artículos para el periódico de la universidad— seguido inmediatamente después por la

inevitable avalancha de exámenes. Empollaba como una loca, concentrándome en el próximo

examen, memorizando hechos y fechas, leyendo y releyendo textos que luego volcaba en

interminables folios DIN A4, confiaba que con cierto sentido, antes de pasar a otra asignatura. A las

tres semanas de haber terminado los exámenes había olvidado casi todo lo aprendido, y aunque tal

cosa habría horrorizado a mis padres, a mí no me preocupaba demasiado. Lo más importante que me

aportó la universidad, creo, fue confianza en mí misma. No una confianza plena —quién querría ser

semejante ego con patas—, pero sí la sensación de que podía hacer frente a cuanto la vida me

deparara con serenidad y cierto sentido del humor. Mi siguiente misión era buscar mi lugar en el

mundo. Sabía que quería dedicarme a algo relacionado con la escritura, pero tenía que ser realista. La

gente trabajaba años para intentar convertirse en novelista, y puesto que poseía la misma capacidad

de concentración que una mosca y lo más largo que había conseguido escribir era una tesina, me dije

que lo primero que debía hacer era encontrar un empleo.

Al poco de graduarme regresé a casa de mis padres y repartí mi currículo por las agencias de

empleo temporal para optar a trabajos de administración y mecanografía (una consecuencia práctica

de haber escrito tanto durante mis años de universidad era que podía teclear a toda pastilla). Una

asesora de colocaciones me enseñó a utilizar un dictáfono con control de pie y puso a prueba mi

rapidez para transcribir una grabación. Cuando los resultados anunciaron setenta y cinco palabras por

minuto pese a mi viejo sistema de tecleo a dos dedos, se mostró encantada y durante meses me envió

a diferentes empresas para teclear, archivar y, en general, hacer de secretaria profesional. Entretanto,

me dedicaba a ahorrar y planear mi siguiente paso.

Regresar al hogar de mi infancia —con todas las cenas en familia y el alboroto que eso implicaba—

fue una sensación maravillosa, pero para Navidad ya sabía que tenía que empezar a hacer planes para

mudarme. Me había acostumbrado a mi independencia, y pese a haber recuperado la cómoda rutina

familiar, echaba de menos tener mi propio espacio, cenar cereales a las diez de la noche si me

apetecía o darme un baño a las tres de la mañana si me despertaba y no conseguía recuperar el

sueño. En torno a esa misma época, mi empleo temporal empezó a adquirir inquietantes visos de

permanencia. El trabajo no me desagradaba, pero en un momento dado me dije que solo era cuestión

de tiempo antes de que el cerebro se me atrofiara. Era repetitivo, las más de las veces aburrido, y en

una oficina en concreto, donde me habían pedido que transcribiera una grabación que solo podía

describirse como balbuceos, casi me desespero. Tenía que haber algo más. Debía tomar una decisión

sobre lo que quería hacer y hacerlo pronto, y puesto que mis planes de escribir una novela se habían

ido al traste entre los largos trayectos hasta el trabajo, los juegos en internet y las salidas al cine, tenía

que ser algo que pudiera lograr más temprano que tarde.

Me personé en el periódico de mi localidad, donde mantuve una larga y útil conversación con la

redactora de noticias sobre la vida de una gacetillera. Visto sin el optimismo ingenuo de la juventud,

ahora comprendo que, básicamente, me estaba advirtiendo del terrible salario, las largas jornadas de

trabajo y las interminables reuniones con los ayuntamientos. Así y todo, me propuso que acompañara

al fotógrafo del periódico a cubrir una noticia, regresara a la redacción y escribiera el artículo

correspondiente. Me detuve lo justo para pedir prestada una libreta antes de salir trotando hacia el

coche del fotógrafo.

Jamás nadie se ha tomado un reportaje sobre el festival de la cosecha de un colegio de primaria

tan en serio como yo. Anoté el nombre y la edad de cada uno de los niños, tarea que parece sencilla

pero que resulta similar a conducir gatos en manada sin perder ninguno de vista. Hice a la algo

perpleja directora del colegio como una docena de preguntas, algunas de las cuales parecieron

desconcertarla. Yo era Woodward. Yo era Bernstein. Era los dos a la vez, bien que con un interés

especial por los productos enlatados. Cuando regresamos al coche Jim, el fotógrafo, estaba

sonriéndome.

—Lo has pasado en grande, ¿verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza, sintiéndome un poco cohibida y terriblemente insegura.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo.

Estaba prácticamente flotando cuando regresé a la oficina y elaboré el artículo sin duda más

completo de la historia sobre un festival de la cosecha. La redactora asintió con la cabeza cuando se lo

entregué.

—Bien. Eso es todo.

Más adelante descubriría que las redacciones no son lugares para los elogios efusivos, pero ni

siquiera una reacción en apariencia comedida —«¿bien? ¿Solo bien? ¿Qué hay de la parte en que

consigo que la directora hable del producto más original que los niños llevaron para las cajas?»—

podía desmoralizarme. Había escrito para revistas y periódicos de la universidad, pero eso era otra

cosa. Esto era importante. El periódico entraba en la casa de mis padres. De repente lo vi claro. Iba a

convertirme en periodista. En cuanto averiguara cómo se hacía eso.

Siete meses más tarde volvía a abandonar el hogar familiar, esta vez de manera permanente. Había

indagado sobre renombrados cursos de posgrado de periodismo a lo largo y ancho del país, me había

quedado horrorizada con los precios de los cursos de las inmediaciones y había llegado a la conclusión

de que una universidad a cuatro horas en coche de la casa de mis padres era la mejor opción; costaba

cuatro veces menos, y con mis ahorros y algún trabajillo de fin de semana no tendría problemas para

sobrevivir. Mis padres me acompañaron hasta mi nuevo hogar en caravana, con mis pertenencias más

preciadas literalmente apretujadas en todas las esquinas de ambos coches. Después de descargar me

llevaron al supermercado a fin de abastecerme de comida para un trimestre entero y mi madre,

temiendo que no fuera a comer nunca más, insistió en ir al restaurante. Una vez que mi padre

comprobó la seguridad de todas las puertas y ventanas del piso y se dio una vuelta por fuera para

cerciorarse de que mis vecinos eran gente normal, se marcharon para que pudiera desembalar

tranquila. Por primera vez en mi vida iba a vivir sola, y estaba feliz.

El año pasó volando. Cada semana me convencía un poco más de que había elegido el camino

correcto. Me encantaba el desafío de entrevistar a la gente y la parte creativa que constituía la

escritura, y hasta las asignaturas más duras —derecho y lecciones interminables sobre cómo

funcionaban los ayuntamientos— me parecían de repente fascinantes, la llave que me abriría la

puerta del trabajo de mis sueños. En nuestra clase había gente de todo el condado, desde aspirantes a

periodistas de radio y televisión hasta un tío que soñaba con ser el corresponsal del club de fútbol

Tranmere Rovers. Pero todos queríamos estar ahí y formábamos un grupo bastante cohesionado,

aunque suavizado por una competitividad saludable que fomentaba divertidas conversaciones etílicas

sobre cómo nos había ido determinada tarea. Siguiendo el consejo de nuestro profesor, durante el año

nos habíamos asegurado de reunir la máxima experiencia laboral posible con la vaga esperanza de

conseguir un empleo remunerado en cuanto termináramos los estudios.

Me tocó la lotería. Una lotería con un bote pequeño, lo reconozco, pero una lotería después de

todo. El periódico donde había realizado casi todas mis prácticas me ofreció un puesto. Mi padre se

llevó las manos a la cabeza cuando le comuniqué cuál iba a ser mi sueldo inicial —decididamente,

nada que ver con un salario de grado y aún menos de posgrado—, pero el hecho de vivir tan lejos de

la gran ciudad implicaba que podría sobrevivir siempre y cuando no me importaran excesivamente los

lujos. Como la calefacción. O salir demasiado. Pero me daba igual. Era una periodista con un trabajo

de verdad, con una firma. Un día, de regreso a casa, hasta vi a una persona en el tren leyendo una

página con mi nombre en el centro. Me puse tan contenta que casi me paso de largo mi parada. No

habría podido estar más orgullosa si hubiera trabajado para un periódico de ámbito nacional. Además,

las críticas de restaurantes y obras de teatro me permitían probar el lujo alguna que otra vez, aun

cuando por ser la más nueva siempre me cayeran las desesperantes sesiones golfas.

La vida de una periodista joven es ajetreada. Me encontraba lejos de casa y apenas tenía tiempo

para las relaciones sociales y las cervezas postentrega en un bar mientras comentábamos nuestros

artículos. Mi mejor amiga de la universidad, Ella, había encontrado un empleo en un periódico a

treinta kilómetros, por lo que intentaba verla todo lo posible, pero como tenía que trabajar algunas

noches y también fines de semana, pasaba mucho tiempo sola.

Aunque encender el radiador no me parecía una necesidad básica, la conexión a internet sí. Me

permitía comunicarme con mis amigos de la universidad y de mi curso de periodismo a través del

correo electrónico y las redes sociales, mantener el contacto con mi familia, jugar y, cuando me sentía

sola y tenía ganas de flirtear con alguien, disponer de un espacio no solo para chatear con gente que

parecía igual de aburrida y con ganas de charlar que yo, sino para hablar de cosas que nunca me

atrevería a abordar cara a cara.

Creo sinceramente que internet, a efectos prácticos, ha cambiado el panorama de la sexualidad.

Por muy morbosa que sea tu fantasía, puedes apostar a que hay al menos una persona en la red que

la comparte. Por desgracia, probablemente haya otras tres a quienes les parezca poco morbosa y

aprovechen la más mínima oportunidad para contarte que su manera de hacerlo es más intensa,

erótica o simplemente mejor que la tuya. Es frustrante, pero lo que más llama la atención cuando te

sumerges en la subcultura BDSM (dominación/sumisión sadomasoquista) es que hay tanto juicio

desde dentro de ese «estilo de vida» —prometo que es la última vez que utilizo esta expresión, la

encuentro extremadamente pretenciosa— como desde fuera.

Dicho esto, hay gente encantadora en ese mundo una vez que sorteas a los personajes raros. Yo he

tenido conversaciones increíblemente eróticas e inteligentes con personas que he conocido en

diversos sitios web, las cuales han encendido mi imaginación, me han tranquilizado e incluso se han

convertido en amigos de verdad.

Pero para eso has de vadear algunas aguas pantanosas.

Entré en mi primer sitio porno el año que empecé a trabajar. Después de mis devaneos con Andrew,

los cuales ocuparon mis fantasías masturbatorias durante años, no había conocido a nadie que me

interesara sexualmente y aún menos que hubiera mostrado indicios de ser compatible con mis

pujantes tendencias sumisas. Estaba tan concentrada en mi trabajo y mi vida diaria que la idea de

buscar a alguien se me hacía cuesta arriba. Eso, sumado a mi afición por el porno de ,

lectura caliente pero irreal desde mi punto de vista siempre pragmático, hacía que pensara que mis

fantasías se quedarían en eso, en fantasías. Con el tiempo hasta empecé a preguntarme si no estaría

idealizando mis experiencias con Andrew. ¿Realmente el dolor me había provocado tanto placer o

simplemente estaba contemplando una época erótica de mi vida con gafas de color rosa?

Entonces un día, tomando una copa, una amiga me habló de un sitio que había encontrado por

casualidad en la red, el cual era básicamente un chat y un sitio de citas para gente morbosa. Los

detalles que me dio eran vagos —y ni loca le habría preguntado directamente sobre el sitio y delatado

de ese modo mi interés—, pero contenían información suficiente para permitirme, una vez que llegué

a casa y me puse a buscar en internet, encontrar el camino.

Hay quien dice que hoy en día esa clase de sitios está llena de farsantes, camarillas y gente que

quiere que les pagues. No me pareció que abundaran los profesionales, y en cualquier caso, recién

salida de la universidad y con un sueldo de periodista en prácticas, si buscaban a alguien a quien

desplumar, yo no era su tipo. Para mí era un mundo nuevo repleto de personas que se conocían y que

utilizaban un lenguaje que no conseguía pillar del todo, y muchos empleaban los pronombres de

forma elaborada (el del dominante siempre en mayúscula, el del sumiso siempre en minúscula,

incluso al principio de una frase), lo cual me parecía una estupidez. Enseguida decidí que cometer

crímenes contra la gramática era más de lo que podía tolerar.

En los tablones de mensajes la gente hablaba de espectáculos que había visto, objetos que había

comprado y cosas que había hecho, algunas de las cuales me calentaban mientras que otras me

producían escalofríos. Leí charlas sobre el arte de la atadura shibari, la cruz de san Andrés, el juego

con agujas, las ponygirls y mil cosas más totalmente desconocidas para mí. Durante un tiempo me

mantuve agazapada en un rincón virtual, callada y recelosa, como el ratón de campo si se hubiera

presentado el fin de semana en casa del ratón de ciudad y se lo hubiera encontrado vestido de cuero,

con una fusta en la mano y dando una fiesta sadomaso. Lo encontraba surrealista y, sin embargo,

embriagador. ¿Era posible que esa gente existiera de verdad, que hiciera esas cosas y al mismo tiempo

tuviera un trabajo corriente, se asegurara de pagar sus tasas municipales y atendiera las demás

obligaciones prosaicas de la vida cotidiana? Tenía la sensación de que se hallaban a miles de

kilómetros de mi mundo. Y estaba intrigada.

Tras abrir una cuenta, introducir unos pocos detalles sobre mi persona y explicar por qué había

entrado en el sitio (opté por un mensaje vago, una foto genérica donde no se distinguían bien los

rasgos y una nota breve en la que decía que buscaba amigos o puede que hasta una relación online, si

bien por el momento no me veía quedando con alguien en persona), empecé a recibir mensajes en mi

bandeja de entrada cada vez que me conectaba. Cuando la gente veía que estabas conectada

enseguida te enviaba un mensaje, a menudo sin haber leído de antemano tu perfil o sin detenerse en

detalles tan pintorescos como los acentos y la puntuación.

—Estas caliente, puta asquerosa? Quieres arrodillarte ante tu amo?

—No, porque no conoces la diferencia entre «estas» y «estás», y soy una fascista tal de la

ortografía que no creo que pudiera someterme a ti. Lo siento.

—Creo que podría hacer algo con una zorra como tú. Preséntate en mi casa de Bournemouth para

que pueda ver si cumples mis requisitos.

—En primer lugar, no me gusta Bournemouth. En segundo lugar, ¿realmente quieres que alguien

de quien no sabes absolutamente nada se presente en tu casa? ¿En serio? Porque si es así, significa

que estás algo chiflado y mejor paso de ti. Gracias de todos modos.

—Estas conectada? Quieres hablar de guarradas?

—Eh, sí, lo estoy. Pero la verdad es que no. Gracias.

No me malinterpretes, había personas inteligentes, elocuentes e interesantes, pero la aplastante

mayoría o bien estaba pirada o bien iba demasiado a saco. Sí, me gustaba la idea de que me azotaran

el culo, incluso fantaseaba con ir un poco más lejos y dejarme hacer más daño. Pero no me parece

ningún disparate querer cerciorarse primero de que no sea con un chiflado.

Recibía algún que otro correo que, en lugar de borrarlo automáticamente, contestaba, pero en

general la experiencia estaba resultando algo decepcionante.

Entonces empecé a chatear con Richard.

Comenzamos a comunicarnos porque le marqué como favorito. Había leído su perfil y me había

parecido interesante, pero era tarde y no estaba segura de que fuera una buena idea mandarle un

correo, de modo que lo marqué como favorito con la intención de escribirle en otro momento y no

volví a pensar en ello.

Bueno, hasta que me escribió un correo que decía: «Marcarme como favorito es todo un detalle,

pero ¿qué sentido tiene si eres demasiado tímida para decir "hola"?».

Estaba muerta de vergüenza, pues no me había percatado de que el software del sitio mostraba la

gente que expresaba interés por una persona. Durante los primeros mensajes yo me dediqué a

disculparme por ser un tecnodesastre y él a tranquilizarme. Bueno, y a reírse de mi exagerado

bochorno. Luego empezamos a hablar de otras cosas. Él era un forofo de la tecnología informática.

Interesante. Elocuente. Charlábamos sin prisas, no de cosas morbosas al principio, pero con el tiempo

la cosa evolucionó.

Íbamos poco a poco. Bueno, muy poco a poco en realidad. Aunque Richard me gustaba, recelaba de

quedar con alguien de la red sin conocerle lo suficiente para saber que podía sentirme segura con él.

Sobre todo con esto. Por lo general soy cínica y cauta en las relaciones, incluso antes de añadir el

elemento de dominación/sumisión. Pero eso no nos impedía divertirnos de lo lindo tanto online como

por teléfono. Richard poseía una mente calenturienta y una voz sexy, y nuestras conversaciones solían

derivar en un sexo telefónico donde los dos llegábamos al orgasmo mientras hablábamos de lo que

podríamos hacernos mutuamente si estuviéramos en la misma habitación. Yo, sin embargo, mantenía

una distancia deliberada. Me incomodaba la idea de enviarle fotos de mí desnuda, aunque existiera la

manera de hacerlas sin salir medio deforme o parecer una secretaria fotocopiándose los pechos

después de haberse tomado demasiados gin-tonics en la comida, lo cual, la verdad sea dicha, no es

tan fácil de conseguir con una cámara de móvil sin temporizador y unos brazos de una longitud

normal. Así pues, lo nuestro era un encuentro de mentes lascivas y morbosas que creaban escenarios

eróticos a través de la palabra.

Nunca llegamos a vernos. Vivíamos relativamente cerca pero siempre surgía algún inconveniente a

la hora de quedar y, como suele suceder, las conexiones forjadas intensamente en la red brillan y

luego mueren deprisa, aunque no sin que antes me enviara un juego de bolas chinas para que las

llevara durante una larga jornada de elecciones municipales. Empecé a las siete de la mañana

recibiendo al principal representante del ayuntamiento para cubrir la introducción de su voto, trabajé

todo el día y seguí el recuento una vez cerrados los colegios, todo eso con las bolas dentro de mí. Se

trataba de un ayuntamiento sumamente estable que no produjo sorpresas ni cambios de liderazgo,

pero yo estuve inquieta todo el día, aunque probablemente no por las razones que imaginaban mis

colegas.

A lo largo de los meses siguientes chateé con otras personas. Estuve tentada de quedar con

algunas, mientras que con otras habría cruzado decididamente la calle para evitarlas si me las hubiera

encontrado de cara. Compartí fantasías alucinantes, me hice una idea de lo que encontraba erótico —

y también de lo que no—, pero seguía sin atreverme a quedar con la persona, a dar el último paso.

Aunque hay gente que se queja de que internet está lleno de fantasiosos que quieren esconderse

detrás de la pantalla de su ordenador y no probar nada en directo, para mí fue un gran punto de

partida, un lugar que me hacía sentir segura y me daba la oportunidad de explorar algunas de mis

fantasías y reflexionar sobre algunas de mis emociones en un entorno seguro y libre de juicios. Con el

tiempo, no obstante, pensar o hablar sobre hacerme daño o humillarme tendría que pasar a un

segundo plano en favor de algo más real. Y finalmente conocí a un hombre de carne y hueso,

tridimensional, con el que me sentí lo bastante cómoda para explorar todo eso en persona.


End file.
